


white shocking wire

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gem Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Without Romance, gemsex in human forms, sex as a medium for energy exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector wants a little extra energy to fuel his evil schemes. Alit wants to do someone, anyone, who isn't 100% angst. </p>
<p>Besides, they have to do something besides work, once in a while.</p>
<p>100% PWP, and for once, despite Vector's...everything, not noncon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	white shocking wire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipecleanerFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/gifts).



“Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

Alit didn’t turn around. He hadn’t heard Vector come in, but it was safer, and more satisfying, to pretend he had. Even in his frail new human disguise, Vector didn’t make any noise. Even on the floor on of the BARian, which had been set up to be as creaky as possible by Gilag.

“Aren’t you?” He finished his third set of weights and flexed. Still not as impressive as his natural form, but he was coming along nicely. “Come on, we both know it’s impossible to work all the time.”

“Didn’t Durbe tell you to be diligent?” Vector ran a hand along the surface of the bar. Gilag had wiped everything down earlier, complaining about the dust. Alit hadn’t noticed. He was still getting used to having to breathe so much.

“Durbe’s been no fun since Nasch…” Alit waved a hand. What had happened to Nasch, none of them really knew. “You know.”

“Heh.” Vector climbed up onto the bar and sat. He swung his legs. His human form was so young, Alit thought, deceptively soft looking. And he played the role of ‘Shingetsu’ well. It was a good deception, even if it ate at Alit a little to have to act so underhandedly. It wasn’t his style to go at things sideways.

Still, if it was for Barian World…

Well, Alit would be getting his chance soon enough. He was starting school tomorrow, and he’d get to meet the famous Yuuma Tsukumo, the Astral Emissary’s partner, the human so dangerous Vector was hanging out on Earth pretending to be his friend. The human so dangerous that Durbe had sent three of them to take him on. And there were apparently two others that hung around with him, protecting him. It sounded like fun.

He’d show the others that the straightforward way was the best.

“Well, if you’re not doing anything, Alit.” Vector held out his arm. He was wearing a lapiz around it, the gem glowing faintly. It was half full. “I need a top up.”

“What for?” Half was plenty. Vector could exist for months on that much, without any hit to his powers, provided he didn’t do anything ridiculous. Alit couldn’t think of anything that would require that much power, short of a head-on fight.

Vector didn’t answer, just smirked and wiggled his wrist in Alit’s face. “I’ll field with you.”

Alit tried to remember the last time anyone had been relaxed enough to field with him without giving him a dose of their anxiety. He couldn’t.

He tried to imagine Vector suffering from hidden angst, and had to muffle his laugh.

He shivered in anticipation. “Alright.”

They took off their clothes — it would have been strange to do it with them on, even if they didn’t really have any gems to pass the energy with in these forms — and Alit dragged out his exercise mat and laid down on it. His lapiz was strapped to his wrist, and he turned it so the gem was on the inside. He didn’t suggest they just Barianphose; that was maybe more intimate than he wanted to be with Vector.

Vector turned his lapiz too, and he straddled Alit’s waist. Then they held hands.

“Ah —”

Heat, all over his body. There was fire on his skin, and so much of it — how did humans live with so much possible sensation — and his heart was pounding. It was an odd feeling, thump thump thump thump in his ears, he was about to fall —

And then Vector was there, inside him. He had turned red all over. His power was intense, and fluid, and it spread. It went down Alit’s veins and took up residence in the center of his chest and ended up everywhere.

Vector’s body scraped against his; their skin was sweaty, sliding easily, so unlike Alit’s real stone body.

Everywhere that Alit could feel himself, he could feel Vector too: mocking and arrogant and trying to conceal how affected he was.

Starlight and barianite and sand storms flashed through Alit’s mind, and he could feel the wind slapping at his wings, see the light reflected everywhere, even off his own face, hear a soft moan of pleasure that he realized was coming out of his mouth.

He was seeing Barian World the way it looked in Vector’s mind, and it was beautiful. Alit could feel everything Vector had felt, in those moments, all his triumph racing under his skin. Their souls mixed — he squeezed Vector’s hand tightly — and it was intense.

A smaller world, as seen from above — phantom wind flowing over Alit’s body and all his hair was standing on end — Vector’s love of flying, something pure and without ulterior motive — the patterns of sand and shadow at the bottom of the Sea of Ill Will, which Alit had never seen — blunt fingernails digging into his wrist —

And in return, Alit offered up something of himself. The dull pain of a long work out, the way it lingered deliciously after it was over, the way Alit could look at himself and know the power that was in him was perfectly reflected in his form, the way it felt to be strong just for the sake of being strong. A sparring session that left him aching. The silent moments after, when he lay there and knew that he was at his peak —

Vector’s expression changed. Alit looked into his eyes, and he saw something shift, some new knowledge, and the connection between them that had been so open shifted, too, and then it narrowed.

There was no emotion passing through now, just pleasure.

Light. Power. The field built up around them, as Alit’s power passed into Vector’s lapiz, as Vector’s muscles moved beneath fragile skin against Alit’s body. Vector was reveling in the energy as he absorbed it all, and Alit rode along with him. There were sparks in the air all around.

He was quivering, now; sweating, and Vector was moving against him, hissing. His lapiz was burning with power, and Vector’s hand was so warm. Thrust, thrust, Vector’s mouth so close to his ear his lips were touching, and Alit got drunk on secondhand pleasure and thought of flying.

He had too much skin, he thought, he was on fire, he was overwhelmed, he felt too much, he would fly apart —

And then Vector groaned and slumped over him. The field flashed so brightly Alit saw stars. He broke.

They lay there. Alit didn’t know for how long, just that he was was cold and disgusting and he didn’t care.

Vector sat up. He checked his lapiz. The meter was full.

“Well, then, back to work, Alit.” Vector grinned. “All for the sake of Barian World, after all…”

“All for the sake of Barian World,” Alit agreed. “Like you didn’t just want to field.”

Vector didn’t deny it as he dressed and went. Alit rolled over, and decided he had better shower, before Gilag showed up.


End file.
